


The Biggest. The Baddest.  The Bradest.

by MassiveGee



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassiveGee/pseuds/MassiveGee





	The Biggest. The Baddest.  The Bradest.

The Biggest. The Baddest. The Bradest.

It was Johns first day in the new office. The team of executives met every morning in a closed off room surrounded by glass walls. In the center of a room sat a giant, oval shaped table where ten to twelve people could sit in a circle around it. At the beginning of each meeting the teams leader would ask each member to present something well the company had done the previous day. Whether it be a great sale that was made or helped an existing client. Today there were ten people, including John himself. 

He walked into the room nervously at first, until he remembered the words of encouragement his wife had given him before he left the house that morning. Opening the glass door created a slight grinding sound, as it had seen many people come and go. He hurried inside and grabbed the first empty seat he could find. He wheeled the chair out from under the table and sat next to a thin, middle aged man who was smiling radiantly. 

“Good morning is this your first day?”, the man said as he made sure his toe was perfectly in order. 

John was trying to play off his nervousness “yeah any advice?”

“Try not to have a bad day”, the man said as he was still smiling from ear to ear. 

Everyone grew quiet as the team leader walked into the room and took his seat in a much larger, leather seat. Everyone knew him as Brad. He was a shorter, red headed man that seemed to be no threat outside of the office. However in the office, like a tiger in the jungle everyone feared him. 

Brad shuffled a few papers around and looked at one member of the team. “Let’s begin.”

The lady he was looking at was a hefty woman with blonde hair. She cleared her throat very awkwardly. “Of course Big Bad Brad.”

Brad turned to another of his workers, this time a fat older man. “Run through the TPS report, please Frank.”

Frank put on his old, worn out glasses and looked a stapled mess of papers. “Well Brad, it seems that....”. He froze and glanced up at Brad, looking at him like a dog that had just peed on its masters rug. 

Brad began scratching his ear with his pinky and put on a fake smile. “What did you say?” Frank looked down back at the pages in his hands and fumbled them around, historically. Brad stood up from his seat and slid it under the desk. He began slowly walking with his hands behind his back toward Frank. “Everyone has one chance. I would like to believe that I’m a fair man.” He stopped halfway to his destination and looked out the window. They were sitting atop the second fourth floor of the building. He could see people coming and going from the office in the parking lot. 

Frank began sweating profusely as worry set into his otherwise calm demeanor. At this point he had removed his fogged up glasses and unbuttoned his collar. Shivers went across his entire body as brad turned away from the window and back toward him. His breathing became violent and his face was turning a bright red. “Please..”. He slightly murmured as other, unclear sounds came out, like a baby learning to talk. 

Brad leaned in toward him and put both hands on the arms of the seat. “Sh sh sh sh.” He quietly said trying to calm frank down. However it only grew worse as Frank was almost in tears. “I said shut the fuck up!” Brad shouted as he had grown impatient. “Everyone gets a chance and you had yours!” He screamed, which cause the veins in his neck to bulge out. He grabbed a letter opener that had been sitting in the table and lifted it above his head. He brought it down with all his might directly into the left hand of Frank. Yelling in immense pain he could feel the once useful tool plunge through one side of his hand and out of the other. Because of the ungodly force that it had hit with his hand was now pinned to the table. Blood began oozing out of the center of the wound as it was pulsating, like a volcano. 

Frank was crying and gripping his hand in distress. Everyone around the table simply sat and watched, like they were just watching the morning news or something they had seen countless times. John however, who was witnessing everything for the first time began to stand up to help, but was stopped by the man he had said hello to next to him. Frank began reaching for the source of his agony with his free hand. Just before he could get it Brad swooped in and stole the weapon. In an instant he freed the opener from its prison and made a swiping motion, like he was swatting at a fly. The sharp, stained steel sliced through Franks jugular like butter. Blood rocketed out of his neck and drenched the walls and table. The buttoned up shirt and tie Brad was wearing also became soaked. Frank fell back into his chair as he began to choke on his in gore. Still no one even moved to try and assist him as he lay there dying. 

Brad tossed the crimson blade back on the table. He sighed as he started fixing his collar and tie. “Susan, please”. He pointed at the phone that was near her on the table. 

“Here you are Big Bad Brad”, she said as she pushed it toward him. 

Brad picked up the corded phone and pushed a button to turn the speaker on. He then pushed three more and leaned in as the ringing began. 

“911. What is your emergency?” The dispatcher called out, heard by everyone in the room. 

Brad smiled and began fixing his hair. “Hello, Gloria. That you? How are the kids?”

“They are good Big Bad Brad”, the older sounding woman answered on the other end of the call. 

“Good, good. I had another one here at the office.”

She was quiet for a moment “I will send a clean up crew right over, Big Bad Brad.”

Brad picked the phone back up and hung it up to end the call. He then slid it across the table to Susan. “Go ahead and order everyone pizza. It’s lunch time”


End file.
